Espada&Shinigami School
by TheUsagiChuChan
Summary: The war ended with Aizens death and the Espada's surender.Ichigo knows his about his heritage now. All the civilized Espada and Arrancar have been invited to join the shinigami school to help grow stronger relationship between the two races.PROBLEMShappen
1. Chapter 1

Bleach does not BELONG to me. t-t

* * *

Espada School

_The war has ended, with Aizen being defeated. Ichigo now knows about his father and his heritage. After Aizen was killed the espada surrendered. To avoid further conflicts Captain Yamamoto decided to forge better relationships with the espada and all arrancar. His deal was, if you were civilized enough to not attack humans or shinigami you could come to Seireitei and join the shinigami school. At first the shinigami were in a uproar at such a thought even being conceived. The new arrancar student admissions had to be watched closely the first few days. Not just for others protection ,but their own. Gradually people became used to it, they even started to accept it once the student additions started developing friendly relationships with others. Before Aizen died he left a curse. Of course that sort of thing was not possible with just his own power ,but when combined with every ,last piece of strength from the Hogyoku . It was quite possible. At his death place he threw the rest of the power into the Dangai( the space between the human world and Soul Society). With this he messed up the space of time between the places. Although it was fixed by Soul Society, time still passed. During that time Soul Society developed their Arrancar school and 6 yeas passed. While at the same time only 1 year passed in the Human World. While the Dangai was being fixed nobody had been allowed to traverse between worlds. This of course had meant that Ichigo and the other Shinigami stationed in the human world had their work cut out for them._

_The story will now start just before the gate between the separate worlds are being opened again_.

* * *

By the way we'll get way more into Ichigos heritage.

Hope you like it so far from TheUsagiChuChan ;D


	2. The Coming

Espada School

The gate is opening…the gate is opening…

Ichigo Kurosaki woke up in bed with a cold sweat running down his spine.

Even if what that feeling had meant was true Ichigo didn't really feel like getting up to check. After the great battle with Aizen had ended there had been many casualties. While the shinigami had gone back to their side to recuperate we had stayed in our world and let Orihime do the healing. Since so much had been going on in our separate worlds, we hadn't even noticed that the gates had been sealed.

Damn Aizen

Because of Aizens last parting gift, Ichigo had been forced to work overtime. He didn't know about the rest of the world, but his little corner of it was being kept clean of hollows only by himself. He could only pray that those damn higher ups had planned for something like this. In that case they may have kept permanently stationed Shinigami in the rest of the world.

Of course it was pretty easy to keep it clean when he had the rest of his family and friends to help.

Ishida, Chad, and Orihime kept up with him pretty good. Urahara being is sneaky self had snuck off some dark night alone and hadn't been seen since.

His Dad….

Well…..

Was helpful….

Sometimes…..

Mostly, between the times Ichigo spent training his new powers with his father and his Hollow cleanup time...There wasn't any time left. Luckily Chad and Ishida had volunteered this night so Ichigo could get some sleep. They'd started to get worried when he'd fall, dead asleep in both his real body and his shinigami one. At the same time.

So he sure as heck wasn't getting up for anything.

_creakkk …..creak.k.k.k.k…k_

_Ahh! What is that noise! If it's Kon I'm really going to throw him out this time. _

He peeked his eye open just enough to see the fist that came smashing down on him.

"Wake uppppppppppp Kurosaki!

"To think you were the first person we all came to visit, you can't even greet your guests properly!"said a short black haired girl name Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ugh!I groaned as I sat up and gave her a smoldering glare.

"My head hurts now!"

_I guess I won't be going back to sleep.._


	3. Old friends

Bleach does not belong to me

Sorry for wait VACATION AND VIRUSES were the cause... i luv the beach

* * *

"Oh jeez, Ichigo why did you have to take after your father?" she said with an exasperated look as she stared at my face

I stared dumbly at her, while she inspected the changes that occurred to me over the past year

"No one's going to ask any questions, at least not tonight, they'll probably badger you to no end later though. After all, your families line has a distinct look. I guess it just took awhile to fully appear."

"What, look, are you talking about?My stupid pops said a lot of things, but never anything about…"

I was cut off abruptly

"Come on, let's go!" she said while grinning at me

I had some questions ,but decided to forget about them for now as I answered her

"Where in the world do you expect me to go in the middle of the night …that was, and I say WAS sadly, supposed to be the best sleeping time I've had in awhile?"

"Look, you can sit here and argue with me, or, you can get your butt downstairs before the others come up too."

"The others?"I said confusedly

Stomp..stomp..bang..stomp…shhhhhhhhhhh..

"See Ichigo!" "Now it's too late!" She had this look of jokingness and evilness about her now.

"Damn…damn…..it…w..h…..attt ssssssssss taking so long!"said a slurred drunken voice.

A alcohol loving Matsumoto burst in , through the now shattered door, and started whining that they would be late ….and therefore all the good sake would be gone.

I stared them both down with a glare that clearly said I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE … at least not without this bed I told myself

Matsumoto's grumpy look transformed into an enlightened one as she yelled downstairs

"Hey guys!" "Ichigo here seems to think he's tooooooo good to party with us!"

She looked smug as loud shouting could be heard downstairs

"What the hell!"

"Ingrate, we came all this way just to get you the least you could do id oblige."

"Get down here now, or we'll drag you down!"

At that loud steps could now again be heard coming up the stairway

The only thing I could do was stare as Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Byakuya came into the now packed room.

Renji and Ikkaku immediately took a hold of my arms and started dragging me downstairs.

Byakuya just stared and maintained his 'dignity'. Yumichika was probaly worried he would mess up his hair.

I yelled at them telling to stop, I might as well not said a thing. They dragged me down the stairs to the front door and dropped me in a heap.

"What the heck is your problem!"

Of course Byakuya remained his quiet, dignified self. The others just grinned at me.

Rukia came up behind me "Come on Ichigo, tonight's a night to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

"You're as dense as ever aren't you? How do you think we are able to be here? Of course it's a festival for the reopening of the gates between our worlds" she explained patiently.

" And what if I say I don't really feel like going?"

"Come on now Ichigo everyone else is waiting outside, don't be rude."

"Everyone else?" I quickly opened the door and looked. Outside were Ishida, Chad, Orihime, and Hitsugaya.

He felt gave up as he saw how excited they looked. Well except for Orihime. Her smile looked forced, as if she felt guilty. He ignored it as he turned back to Rukia.

"Ok, ok I'll go, should I change to my shinigami form or something?"

"There's no need Ichigo, apparently Captain Mayuri made some small changes to the gate. It functions similar to your soul badge now."

"Oh really" I said. Really, I was thinking of what the creepy captain would ask for doing that …later hopefully. As long as it didn't involve any part of experimenting on his body he would see what he could do.

"Let's go then, I guess."

We all gathered in a group as Byakuya opened the doors to Soul Society.

I felt a pull I had never felt before.

There was a tightening in my chest that felt uncomfortable.

Suddenly I had the notion that something had altered inside my body. It was a silly thought, but I suddenly wondered if ALL of Aizen had truly perished.

I felt as if old secrets were being unearthed.

Then I shook off the pain and stepped through the gate into a familiar place. I had already shifted into shinigami form and as I noticed that, I hoped that the pain I had felt was only one of Mayuri's insane side effects. I very much doubted that ,but forgot it as I looked at the Soul Society I hadn't seen for a year

* * *

updates comin soon


End file.
